I Just Want You
by the.eye.does.not.SEE
Summary: Castle and Beckett spend their first morning together in bed—without any interruptions. Alternate start to the morning-after scene from 5x01. Rated M. Other outtakes to follow as the season progresses.
1. Chapter 1

_Title:__ I Just Want You _

_Pairing:__ Kate Beckett/Rick Castle_

_Rating:__ M_

_Summary__: Castle and Beckett spend their first morning together in bed—without any interruptions. Alternate start to the morning-after scene from 5x01._

_Inspiration:__ Title is taken from Robert Duncan's piano piece of the same name, which was used during the kiss in the season four finale, and a variation of which was used in the opening scene of the season five premiere._

_Author's Note__: This is my first Castle fanfiction… EVER. So please bear that in mind while you read, and keep it in the back of your mind as you review. I have never, ever written about these two, though I have thought of it before. Seeing their perfect morning after scene thwarted in the beginning of season 5 just pushed me over the edge to write something. I really hope you like this… Go easy on me if it's not too great. I'm just starting out with these two. :) Please enjoy! _

.

Richard Castle woke with a start, propping himself into a sitting position. He immediately started looking around, started looking for her. But she wasn't there. The room was empty. _Empty._

He blinked, feeling his spirits plummet. It had a dream. All of it was a dream. He closed it eyes. Of course it was a dream; it had to have been. It was too good to be real.

He opened his eyes, staring at the space she should've occupied, suddenly conflicted. If she wasn't here, then why were the sheets rumpled? Why did the pillow bear the indent of someone's head? He frowned at the other half of the bed, unsure now as to whether or not she had been here after all.

But when he looked up… There she was. He blinked, not quite believing what he was seeing. He wondered if his eyes could lie to him just as easily as he'd suspected his mind of being able to. Undeterred, he stared at her in awe.

She was gorgeous.

Carrying two cups of coffee, wearing one of his button-downs, her hair falling in curly disarray… Kate Beckett was gorgeous.

She smiled when she saw him, and he couldn't help but think that she glowed. Holding up the cups, she murmured, "Made you a coffee."

He couldn't help but grin, remembering his earlier fear. "So it wasn't a dream."

"No." She smiled, sitting down beside him on the bed and handing him a mug. "You definitely… weren't dreaming."

He took the cup, wrapping his hand around it as he informed her, "Uh, you were right. I had no idea."

"So you liked it?" She asked, interested, cradling her own cup.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Even the part where…"

"Especially that part," he interrupted eagerly. "I loved that."

"Good," she replied. "Me too." She looked down, smiling to herself.

"So," he began a second later, unable to wait any longer, "you're… on board with this, right? It's not some, 'Oh, I quit, my job, I almost died, I'm in crisis' thing, right?"

"Uh…" she stalled, momentarily confused. "No," she answered honestly a second later, "not for me."

"Okay," he replied happily, "me neither."

"Okay," she nodded. "Good."

"Good."

"But, I um…" She licked her lips, leaning closer to him just by degrees. "I did just quit my job," she pointed out. Her left hand drifted to his shirt that she was wearing, and she unbuttoned it one by one as she leaned even further towards him. "And… I do have the day off." With each word that left her mouth, and every second that passed, she was only getting sexier to him.

"I… I do… too," he murmured, his eyes drifting down to her chest as he stuttered through a reply. His voice trailed off when he could see the smooth curve of her breasts exposed underneath the shirt. God, she had beautiful breasts. He couldn't wait to feel them pressed up against him again, couldn't wait see them bouncing up and down as she rode him.

"Oh," she smiled, "really?"

"Yes," he replied matter-of-factly, reaching forward to brush the shirt off of her shoulder. "So what would you, um, like to do today?"

"Um, I don't know," she mused, shrugging out of the rest of the garment. "We could read."

"We could watch TV," he suggested.

"Yeah," she agreed softly, leaning closer. "We could get something to eat," she offered, moving nearer to him.

"We could do that, yeah," he murmured, bending forward to meet her mouth with his. He could feel her smile behind the kiss when their lips touched. He loved seeing her smile, but he loved feeling it even more. He never thought something as simple as feeling her lips curve upward in happiness could make him feel what it did. He reached up, burrowing a hand in her hair, and she shifted even closer towards him. She wrapped an arm around his back, using his shoulder as leverage to straddle him. His other hand moved to the small of her back, cupping it and tugging her to him. He could feel the heat of her as she rested above his thighs.

Slowly, she brought her legs out from under her and moved them to wrap around his waist. She squeezed him tight with her legs when one of his hands cupped her aching breast. She broke their kiss, whispering his name, "_Rick,_" like it was a curse as his fingers teased her nipple. He smiled, opening his eyes as he continued thumbing her hardened nipple.

"Feel good?" He smiled. His hand that had been cupping her back had fallen to her ass. It trailed over her curves there, rubbing her smooth skin and grinning as she inched her body closer to his. He knew she wanted more.

She glanced up at him with those wicked eyes. "I can think of a couple ways to make it even better," she suggested.

He was about to reply, about to make a snarky comment, but before he could, her hands were on him. He didn't know when her fingers had stopped gripping his back, but suddenly they were fisting his cock, and it took all of his willpower not to come apart just from her touch alone. She had unbelievable hands, and she knew exactly what to do with them.

"Kate…" Her name escaped his mouth in a growl; his teeth were clenched as he focused on holding himself together. He remembered how she'd sounded like she was swearing when she'd said his name earlier. He supposed they complemented each other in that instance…

And hopefully in every other instance, too.

"Does _that_ feel good?" She teased, running her thumb over his tip, smirking when she heard him grunt. "I'll take that for a 'yes,'" she murmured softly, stroking him more quickly now, making him harder and harder.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to say her name, wanted to tell her to stop, wanted to pull her hands from his… But he didn't want to let go of her delicious torture, either. It was a conundrum, but Richard Castle was good at figuring his way out of these sorts of situations. He was good at outsmarting conundrums. He opened his eyes, grinning like drug addict taking his first hit after quitting as he looked over at her.

Without a word, he reached forward, taking her shoulders in his hands and flipping her over onto her back. He could hear a startled gasp escape her when her back hit the mattress, but he didn't waste time waiting around to see what she would say. His lips went straight for hers, and she moaned aloud when their mouths fused together. She reached up to thread her fingers through his hair, delighting in the demanding driving force behind his mouth.

One of his hands trailed up the length of her leg—first up her calf, then around her knee, along her inner thigh—as he situated himself above her. His fingers were just beginning to tease her wetness when she broke their lips apart, gasping, "Castle!"

He smiled, catching sight of her swollen lips beneath him as he probed her entrance with a solitary finger. "You tease me, I get to tease you. Tit for tat."

Her lips split into an amused smirk. "You're gonna need more than _one_ finger to tease _me _properly, Rick."

His eyes sparkled. "Oh, is that a challenge I hear in your voice, Detective Beckett?"

She grinned. Her hand ran down his chest before falling even lower to curl around his cock. She knew that he was more than up for any challenge she could throw at him. He was a grown-up boy scout: Always prepared. "What do you think?" She taunted.

"I think," he murmured, now pumping a couple fingers inside her as he bent more fully over her, "that you're asking for it."

She laughed, throwing her head back. Her laughter was short-lived, though, for she was already breathless from his tireless fingers. "Whatever—gave you that idea?" She wanted to know.

"Hm," he smirked, slowing his fingers inside her just as her inner walls were crying out for more. "I don't know…"

She bit her lip so she wouldn't whimper when his fingers left her. But god, did she want them back. Her eyes immediately fell to his cock, hoping he'd take this opportunity to fill her, stretch her, just as he had last night. Her body was throbbing for him, even after all that had gone on between them last night. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much sex in such a small window of time.

She smiled to herself. Who was she kidding? This was Rick Castle. Of course once wouldn't be enough. Not for either of them.

Though she'd told herself not to whimper before, it was impossible to hold back that strangled moan of desire when he brought his soaked fingers to his mouth. She felt like she could come just from watching him suck her own juices off his fingers. She stared at him, mesmerized and more turned on than she'd ever been with anyone else.

He caught her looking—of course—and smirked, pulling his fingers from his mouth with an audible _pop!_ He bent forward, close enough so that their breath mingled in short, heated exchanges. He bumped his nose against hers, nuzzling her as he wondered seductively, "Do you want a taste?"

Kate felt her tongue roll up into a knot. She opened her mouth, parted her lips, but she had no words. He took it as an invitation anyway and covered her mouth with his. She couldn't help but moan when his tongue entered her mouth, and she smiled to herself as they moved together. She tasted good, even to herself.

"Mm," she purred when their lips eventually parted. She bit down on her lower lip seductively. "Now I know why you spent all that time between my legs last night."

Rick smirked at her, adjusting his position above her. She clenched her thighs together, desperate for some of his hot friction, desperate to have his thickness inside her. She parted her legs a moment later, signaling that she was open and ready for all that he wanted to give her. He smiled, running his hands over her smooth, tanned thighs. She separated them even further as his hands inched closer to her wet, hot center.

His eyes found hers, and she could see the question there. He didn't even have to voice it, and neither did she have to answer aloud. She simply reached forward and gripped his shoulders, and then nodded. She clutched him tight, knowing she'd need something to hold onto in just a few minutes' time.

Her eyes closed and her body bowed up to his as he slid himself inside her for the first time that morning. It had only been a few hours, but god, already it felt like it'd been four years again. It felt like this was the first time, even still. In reality, it had to be at least their fourth. At least.

Kate Beckett smiled, her eyes closed in serene bliss as he began thrusting himself inside her. She didn't know how he did it—maybe it was all the practice he'd had over the years—but he seemed to know on instinct exactly how she liked things. Perhaps—and the more she thought about this, the more she thought it was the likely option—it was because he knew her so well. After four years of working together, he knew nearly everything about her. He knew how her mood would swing from one thing to the other; he knew when to leave her alone and when to run to her side.

Above all, though, as she'd learned over the past few hours, he knew exactly how to make love to her.

She could still hear his voice in her ear, still hear the screams, the bullet leaving the gun, and the blood rushing through her body. _Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate._ She had stared up at him in awe at the time. She was speechless. She'd been shot, yes, but this… Him confessing his love for her… That was at the bottom, the complete bottom, of expectations she'd had for what would happen during Captain Montgomery's funeral. It was even below getting shot in the heart.

"Kate…" He murmured now, trailing his lips from hers, over her cheek, down her neck.

She blinked her eyes open, and clutched him closer with all her limbs. "Rick…" Her arms wrapped around his broad back, her legs crossed themselves behind his waist. Her body shifted forward which each thrust he gave her. He was steady and sure this morning, completely in his element—an interesting place for him to be, all things considered. But that's where he was.

Kate ran her fingers through his hair, clutching at strands at random as his tempo began to increase. She knew it would be over soon. They were both hungry this morning, hungry for each other and hungry for release—even after how satisfied they'd been when they'd finally passed out the night before. She was only now beginning to realize that it might be a long while before they were ever full of each other.

Her breathing was growing shorter. She could feel sweat bead on her skin. She wondered who was saying his name until she realized she was chanting it incessantly, keeping time with his thrusts by gasping his name. "Rick, Rick, Rick…"

He, conversely, kept quiet. That made her smile when she was able to remember how to use any muscles except the ones that were directly connected to him. He'd been so vocal last night. She'd hadn't exactly pegged him for such…Then again, she hadn't pegged him for much. All she knew was that he'd had extensive experience in bed with all sorts of women; so the most she knew at the start was that he'd be good. That assumption, of course, was correct.

But how wouldn't he be good? Writers don't get dates with supermodels because of the brilliance of their printed word, regardless of their fame in the publishing industry.

"Rick…" She could feel her orgasm coming on now. It was just a few strokes more. It was so close. _She _was so close. She needed her release. "Rick, please…"

"Hm." He grunted unintelligibly in reply. "Gimme a sec," he muttered tersely. He was breathless, too. She would smile upon realizing that she made him that way if she weren't so tightly wound already.

"Rick…," she moaned, drawing out his name in a one-word plea.

"Just—wait," he grunted out, pushing into her with a deeper, harder thrusts this time. She couldn't help but squeeze him tight with her inner muscles, increasing their joint pleasure. He hissed as she did so, and she grinned for a split second before he pushed inside her again.

"What—am I—waiting for?" She demanded to know, using her legs to pull him closer and closer. Her nails dug into the skin of his back. Neither cared that she was probably drawing blood.

"I want to… come with you, Kate."

"I'm so close," she whispered. Her brown eyes found his, obviously worried they wouldn't have enough time.

"I know," he replied shortly. She could feel the sweat on his body underneath her hands.

"Rick," she whispered when she knew she was only seconds away, if that. "Hurry…"

She cried out a moment later, after a particularly deep thrust of his inside her. She fell apart with a hoarse shout—have nearly lost her voice the night before—and he spewed an array of curse words as he went with her.

He managed to prop himself up with his forearms as he released inside her so he wouldn't crush her, but eventually his arms gave out, and he collapsed above her. He could hear her laugh—bright and happy—emanating from somewhere beneath him.

"S—Sorry," he muttered after he righted himself and rolled off of her.

"It's okay," she smiled, turning on her side to look at him. Her eyes met his—and the warmth in both their gazes nearly melted the other. It didn't help that they both felt so boneless, so drained. The two felt completely, deliciously weightless.

"What… now?" She wondered a couple seconds later, still a bit breathless, but wanting to know the next step.

"Wanna watch TV?" He suggested, glancing over to her with a grin. "I think we can still catch the end of the news we missed earlier."

She laughed, bending sideways to lay her head against his shoulder.

"Kidding," he added a moment later, drawing her body up against his with an arm wrapped around her back. One of his hands reached for hers, and he placed his hand on top of hers, rubbing his thumb over the back of her palm. "We can do whatever you want to do today, Kate," he murmured into her hair.

Kate Beckett smiled to herself, pressing her head more firmly against his shoulder and snuggling her body into his. She turned her hand over so that they could thread their fingers together. "I want to stay here," she murmured, resting her entire body against his.

Even though she couldn't see him, she knew her request made him smile. "Then let's stay here."

The sun streamed in, warming the room and warming their naked bodies, but Kate Beckett and Richard Castle shut their eyes to the intrusion of normalcy. Neither wanted this day to be just like any other day. And it wasn't.

Detective Kate Beckett was lying in his arms, lying in his bed, and telling him she didn't want to leave. Richard Castle had spent years trying to get to this point. He'd spent years believing it was a useless quest, believing she'd never want him, never accept him, never see him the way he saw her. But she did.

"Maybe we can go out for a late lunch later," she mumbled tiredly, stifling a yawn against his chest.

Rick felt a smile tug up his lips, and he tilted his chin to press a kiss to her head in silent thanks. "You wanna go out?" He murmured into her hair, only half-teasingly. The other half of him was dead serious. He hadn't even thought about what would happen when they left this room. How would they act? What would they do? What _were _they now?

"Yeah," she murmured. She squeezed his fingers faintly, exerting just a light pressure. "I was thinking we'd go somewhere on Eighth Avenue. 'S nearby, right?"

"We can go wherever you like," Rick replied quietly. He hoped she couldn't hear how quickly his heart was beating. With one simple request of hers, they'd gone from a one-night hook-up to a lunch date. In _public_. He'd never even thought about the fact that she might want to hide their relationship, but now he felt like he'd dodged the biggest bullet in the arsenal with just a few words.

"Is it okay if I sleep for a bit?" She murmured. Her head shifted just a fraction, tilting back to look him in the eye. There was a sleepy smile on her face, but mischief in her eyes. "I'm… tired."

He grinned, bending down to kiss her on the lips. "Sleep as long as you need to."

She smiled gratefully, reaching up to cup his cheek and keep his lips close. "Are you sure you don't have anything to do today?" Her thumb skimmed over the skin of his cheek gently.

Rick bit his tongue so he wouldn't reply, _Just you_. "I'm all yours," he answered instead, a carefree smile on his face even though he'd meant every word.

Something was different about her face when she whispered back, "I'm all yours, too," before resting her head on his chest again. A few minutes later, he realized what was different. The sleep had left her eyes. But there was something else—something warm and deep hiding within them.

He wouldn't press her now; he'd vowed that to himself and her silently last night. But one day… When things were more serious, when their relationship had a solid foundation…

He'd ask her if she loved him.

He knew he loved her—that was a fact; it wasn't going away and it wasn't changing—but Kate… She was a different story. And he didn't want to chance it now, not so early, not while things were still unsteady…

He remembered that look in her eyes as he settled back against the pillows and closed his own eyes. Just as he was beginning to slip into unconsciousness, he realized what he'd overlooked. He realized he already had his answer.

That look in her eyes as she'd stared up at him, sleepy and tired but so joyously happy… was love.

.

_Author's Note: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please go easy if you think it was awful. Thank you all for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Pairing: Castle/Beckett

Rating: M, smut

Summary: Outtake from the opening scene in 5x02. Castle/Beckett: "You just want me to take my shirt off again, don't you?"

Author's Note: Wow, I got _such_ a wonderful response on the first chapter! Thank you all SO MUCH for your support! It means the world to me, especially considering that last chapter was a stab in the dark as far as my Castle fanfic writing skills were concerned.

I really hope you guys like this chapter. It's a continuation of the first scene in 5x02. Enjoy!

.

It had been a long time since Kate Beckett had felt this nervous.

It was her first day back since suspension, and already, she'd tried on six different outfits. In the space that it had taken Rick to go home for a shower, a change of clothes, and then return, she'd ruled out four. She thought she'd landed on the perfect one, but something was still nagging at her. She wasn't sure it looked quite right. Seeing the world through the _I'm-sleeping-with-Richard-Castle _lens was far different from the perspective she'd had before. Everything—every word, every breath, even every outfit—seemed to have some sort of sexual meaning behind it. Kate tried not to think about how long it would take her coworkers to deduce that she and Castle had recently become something much more than partners and friends.

"Castle," she asked as he returned to the room, carrying two cups of coffee and handing her one, "what do you think of this one?" She turned to face him, showing off her thin flowery-printed blouse and dark black pants.

"Mmm," he murmured suggestively, eyeing her back as he walked over to her bed to take a seat. "Sexy."

"_Sexy_?" She repeated flatly, staring at him without blinking as she held her mug in her hand. "What do you mean by _sexy_?" Mentally, she yelled at herself. Why should she ever ask his opinion? Of course he would answer like that.

"I mean…" He frowned, confused. "Well… I mean, sexy—well, yeah, sexy! What's wrong with sexy?"

"Uh, god, Castle!" Kate sighed in frustration, walking to the dresser to set down her mug before she smashed it on the ground in anger and confusion. "This is my first day back at work!" She made her way back over to the dresser, tugging off her shirt as she opened the drawers. "I'm supposed to look _normal_!"

"No one is going to be able to tell that we're together by how you are dressed," he replied, easily realizing what was plaguing her.

"Oh, no?" Kate countered, practically ripping off her shirt in anger and balling it up before she threw it back in the dresser. The only thing that could make this day even _more _stressful was if someone figured out their secret long before either of them was ready to have it revealed. And through her _clothing, _no less. "I only work with a roomful of detectives," she reminded him angrily, "it's their _job_."

Richard Castle couldn't help but let a smile turn up the edges of his lips as she stood with her back to him, her torso only covered by a bra. He could get that off easily enough.

"What about this one?" Kate asked a second later, tugging on a white blouse haphazardly and clutching it tight in the front to keep it on. Rick stared at her, lifting a hand to his mouth as he deliberated. He was, admittedly, much less interested in her clothing now that she had it on.

"Nah." He shook his head, secretly delighting in the annoyance that covered her face as she turned back to the dresser. She was adorable when she was ticked off. He tilted his head to the side, waiting for her to strip that blouse off too, but she stopped short. Kate Beckett closed the dresser, turning to him slowly.

"You just want me to take my shirt off again, don't you?" She demanded, staring at him with those piercing green eyes as she stepped closer.

"What?" He protested, outraged, in a _I-would-NEVER _tone.

"Stop it!" She ordered, looking down as she buttoned up the plain white blouse. "I told you that NYPD has a strict policy about coworkers…" She spent a second searching for the right word before hesitantly settling on, "_dating_."

Rick tried not to frown at how reluctantly she'd said the last word, but it wasn't easy. He'd spent the night in her apartment for nearly four days running, including yesterday. If that wasn't dating, what was it? And how could it _become _dating?

"Yes," he replied after a moment, agreeing—he remembered her lecture—"but since I'm not getting paid, _technically _we're not coworkers…"

"Oh, really?" Kate interrupted, snapping at him now. "And do you think Captain Gates is going to see it that way? If anyone finds out and she gets wind of it—"

"_No one_ is going to find out," he assured her confidently. "I haven't even told my mother or Alexis."

"Yeah, that's because they're in Europe celebrating her graduation," Kate replied, lifting her mug for a sip of coffee.

"That's true," Rick agreed, "but I haven't told them long-distance. Look," he added a second later, "no one is going to find out."

"Uh-huh," Kate replied, rolling her eyes as she stepped toward him.

He grinned at how obviously unconvinced she sounded, and reached out to pull her close. His fingers linked around her back as she neared him. "But…" He murmured, pulling her close, "you know how Ryan can tell if you've had sex and with who by the color of the pants you wear…" He smirked. "So just to be safe, you might want to change out of those pants, too."

Kate couldn't help but smile, and she glanced down, resting her fingertips over the button of his jeans. "You first," she replied, grinning up at him with that wicked twist to her smile that he was rapidly becoming accustomed to and eager to see.

Rick smirked, eyeing her with those warm blue irises that seemed to be forever laughing. "You do me, I do you?" The double meaning wasn't lost on Kate, and she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as he did the same to hers. After they'd both kicked off their pants, she pressed her body against his, her hand gravitating towards the buttons of his shirt. His mouth fell to hers immediately, devouring her lips and tongue as his hands reached down to help hers.

Once they'd both pushed his button-down off his shoulders and onto the floor, Rick began backing her towards the far side of the bed. Kate's hands laced around his shoulders, crossing over his back to reach opposing sides and press her fingertips into his skin. They were just breaking for air when the back of her knees hit the mattress. She fell back onto it without a word, pulling him with her.

A few minutes later, after their kissing had become considerably more heated, Rick realized she wasn't being her usual self. She wasn't laughing or moaning, wasn't teasing him or lightly mocking him as she usually did. No, he realized now, she was almost completely silent. All he could hear were her short, quick breaths. All he could feel were he legs clamped tight around his waist, her arms wrapping around his torso like she was trying to hold onto him for dear life.

It didn't feel right.

She'd held him like that before, of course, surrounded his body with hers, but it was always so much later in the process. It was when he was inside her, when their bodies were slicked with sweat, when the only words that came out of her mouth were curses in the form of gasps. When he looked up at her, and caught her eyes looking at the clock on her bedside table, he realized what was wrong.

He frowned, lifting his lips from her neck. "You're really nervous about this, aren't you?"

Kate's eyes snapped from the clock, jumping back to his and narrowing at the conclusion she heard in his voice. "About you?" She replied incredulously, her forehead creasing in disbelief. "No, I'm not."

Rick allowed a quick smile to flash over his face at the thought—Kate Beckett nervous of _him?_—before he replied seriously, "I meant about work, Kate."

From the way her usually confident eyes flickered away from his, Rick knew he'd hit the nail on the head. Her inability to answer only solidified his hypothesis. He gave her a soft smile, already slipping down her legs. "I think I can make those nerves go away; don't worry."

Kate's hand reached out to grab onto the back of his neck. "Rick," she whispered, holding him still. He merely spared a small smile for her, pressed a kiss to her inner forearm, and continued descending further down her bare body.

He knew she was nervous about work. He knew that. And who wouldn't be? But Richard Castle just hadn't thought that she would be _this _nervous. He remembered how she'd held on tight to him before, held onto him like a lifeline. Maybe there was a reason for that. Maybe he was the only thing keeping her afloat, keeping her sane.

Under any other circumstance, such a thought would have made him smile. But not today. Not now.

For the first time since this thing between them had started just a matter of days ago, Richard Castle wished he and Beckett had implemented a little forethought about the date they chose to begin their relationship. That, of course, had been impossible to take into account the night she'd showed up at his apartment door soaking wet, but now… With her suspension being lifted, Rick knew she should be focused on her job, not on how she and he would appear to their coworkers.

But of course the latter was what she was focusing on. Hell, it was what _he _was focusing on… But he didn't have as big a stake in this new first impression as she did.

Rick looked up at her, just after his lips had lifted from pressing a firm kiss below her navel, and spoke quietly. His hands caressed her smooth, long legs as he murmured softly, "Today will be fine, Beckett. I swear."

He saw her lips turn down in disapproval. She had never liked generalizations. And she certainly never liked promises. The two were just as bad as conjecture, if not more so. "You don't know that," she muttered, staring down her half-bare body to meet his eyes. Her shirt was—miraculously—still on her body.

"Maybe not," Castle admitted, pressing another kiss to her skin, "but I'm choosing to believe it." He eyed her seriously. "And you should, too, Kate."

He knew from the look on her face that she was about to sigh and reply that believing in something like this amounted to meaning nothing in the long run. Before she could, though, he slipped his hands beneath her thighs, under her ass, and lifted her center to his lips. Rick could hear her gasp in surprise—much better than a demoralized sigh of defeat—and he smiled to himself. He could already predict that she'd be fresher and livelier for work in just a couple minutes.

"Rick…," she whispered, drawing out his name as his tongue began to lap at her wetness. He smiled to himself, alternately squeezing and palming the cheeks of her ass as she pressed her center further and further into his face. He licked and sucked her juices at a continuous rate, but it seemed the more he tasted of her, the more she had to offer. Not that Richard Castle would complain about that. He would let her drown him in her sweet essence day or night; he didn't care. In fact, more than once, he'd started to gravitate towards her center for a dip… Only to have her hold him off, have her reach for his cock, and then hear her beg him to fuck her.

Or _demand _that he fuck her. Rick smiled at his own correction, for it was rather accurate. Soon-to-be-reinstated Detective Beckett did get rather demanding sometimes when it came to her personal needs. She _was _known to have a short fuse.

"Rick, please…" He could hear her breath coming in shallower and shallower. "Please," she murmured, turning her head to the side. His eyes trailed down her body, pleased to see that her hands were balled up in fists, clutching at the bed sheets. He could see the sweat beading on her brow and he smirked to himself, proud that he was able to do that to her. "I'm so close," she whispered, holding his gaze.

He nodded, nearly imperceptibly, but the two had spent enough of these nights and days together to realize what the other needed. Without a word, he raised his hands, lifted her ass clear off the sheets and his head delved deeper between her thighs. He could hear her cry out when he stiffened his tongue and fucked her with it, but all her shouts sounded so distant, so hazy. Her lust was consuming her, and she, in turn, was consuming him. He felt like he could come while just watching her make her way to her own brink.

When she finally did come less than a minute later, after a few well-timed moments Rick spent stimulating her clit, it was with a loud gasp and partial body contortion. Her back snapped up from the mattress as her juices flooded his mouth just as he knew they would. He lapped up every drop, suckling her center as she came down from her high, her body shaking. They spent a long few minutes starting at each other in silence.

Eventually, a happy grin broke out across Kate's face. Rick couldn't help but smile back, feeling both proud and hopeful. Maybe this day wouldn't go as horribly as she'd feared it would at the start. Maybe things at work would figure themselves out just like he and she had not so long ago.

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching down to thread her fingers through his hair and pull him back up her level.

"Mm," he murmured, kissing her lightly, "you're very welcome." He could feel her smile against his lips. When their brief kisses broke, she pressed her head back against the sheets so she could meet his eyes.

Those bright green orbs shone with mischief. "I think I owe you a little something after that," she smiled.

Rick grinned back, feeling her hands skim down his sides, nearing his aching arousal. He could feel his entire body, every nerve… They were all strung taught and waiting, waiting for her touch and the release he knew only she could truly give him. Just as her fingers were about to closer around him—

_Beep! Beep!_

"Don't answer that," he groaned at once, devastation leaking into his tone for he was certain his directive would be ignored. It was.

"There's been a murder uptown," Beckett sighed, reading the message off her phone. Her eyes returned to him with apologies sunken into their depths. "I'm sorry, Rick, I—"

"—have to go," he sighed. "I know." He waved a hand. "I know, Beckett."

She bit her lip, staring at him for a few seconds before pulling her legs up and returning herself to a sitting position. "Sorry," she murmured, leaning forward to kiss him briefly and squeeze his hand—as if that helped—before getting to her feet. She put back on her panties and pants quickly, fixing her hair in the mirror and wiping her face free of the light sheen of sweat that she'd accumulated during their quick and only unilaterally satisfying tryst.

She hesitated before she turned to the door, looking back over at him. Rick was still lying naked on her bed… Kate tried not to think about the feelings the sight of his prominent arousal was eliciting in her. She bit her lip, trying to think of a way to ameliorate this situation. "Do you… want a ride?" She wanted to smack her own head. _A ride? How will that help matters?_

She could hear him chuckle from the bed, though she couldn't see his face. She knew his thoughts went along with hers, and she wished she had a better offer. His eyes met hers a moment later. "You go ahead," he told her.

Kate refused to leave him. "You can come with—"

"Beckett," he interrupted smoothly, "you really should go. It's your crime scene—I'm just a consultant, remember—and besides…" His eyes flickered down to his thick, aching erection. "I've got this to deal with this before I can leave."

Kate bit back a sigh, wishing there was some way to help him. But she knew she had to be at the crime scene _now_. Being late to her first day of work would raise just as many flags as questions. She didn't want to deal with either. "Hurry," she told him, already stepping out the door. "Ryan and Espo are going to wonder where you are if you're late."

His laughter wafted back to her from the bedroom as she walked towards the front door. "You sure _you _won't wonder where I am if I'm late?" Rick asked. "Aren't _you_ gonna miss me, Kate?"

Beckett bit her lip, pausing at the door. She ducked her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face. She didn't know why hearing him call her by her first name sent butterflies through her stomach and automatically called a smile to her face, but it did. She just loved hearing her name on his lips, no matter the context, no matter the situation. "'Course I will," she called back. Though she knew he couldn't see it, she smirked anyway as she added, "I'll miss you, definitely… but what I'll _really_ miss is the hot coffee I know you're planning on handing me the moment you arrive."

She stepped out the door, allowing his amused chuckles to act as a momentary good-bye. She smiled the entire drive to the crime scene, and then actually had to remind herself to look serious once she stepped out of the vehicle.

Even though she knew he wasn't there yet, she found herself looking around for Castle as she walked across the pavement towards that infamous yellow tape. He always appeared by her side the moment she stepped out of the squad car, and for once, she missed that. She remembered how those little ticks of his used to drive her insane… Now they were the parts of him that she seemed to be enjoying most. _Among others…_

Kate Beckett could feel her cheeks blush when she thought about what he was most likely doing in her home at this very second. She didn't even have to hope that he was thinking about her while he did it. She knew he was.

.

_Author's Note: Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Until next time! :)_

_Edit: I **greatly** appreciate all of the Followers and Favorites I've been getting to this story... But I would **LOVE** it if you guys could give me feedback on my writing. This is my first foray into Castle and Beckett... Help me out here. :) Review box is below, as always._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_Author's Note__: I apologize for the delay. I had a bit of a tough time with this chapter._

_Castle Note__: I absolutely ADORED Monday's episode. I thought it was just wonderful, and I actually laughed out loud when Castle was breaking Gates' dolls. I found myself grinning at multiple scenes between Beckett and Castle, as well. I just loved the ep. That being said, though, there really wasn't too much Castle/Beckett romantic—and physical—content in this episode. And that's fine. I'm crossing my fingers for the next one, which I think might be my favorite ep of the season so far. (Does anyone else watch _Revenge_? 3) Therefore, I'm not going to be pulling from one of the scenes in the show, since there weren't any. **This chapter is set after 5x03, later that night after the last scene. Let's pretend that Martha went out or something. :) Please enjoy!**_

_._

.

The rain had started falling a couple hours ago, first in torrents, then in drizzles, and now it seemed to be petering out into a light, cool mist. Not that Kate Beckett could feel it. She smiled to herself, pressing herself more closely against her partner's body, seeking his warmth. "Mm," she kissed the skin of his chest. "This is nice."

They'd spent nearly the entire night like this—lounging in bed, listening to the thunder of the rain around them and periodically making some thunder of their own. She smiled, remembering how she'd just been about to get in the bath when he'd called, wondering if she wanted to come over for drinks while subtly hinting at his underlying intentions. She accepted right away, not caring how eager she sounded. Today had been torture; time and time again she'd had the inexplicable and overwhelming urge to kiss him (and sometimes do much more than that), but on each occasion she'd been unable. Her fellow detectives and policemen always surrounded them, and she knew nothing would go unnoticed by the 12th precinct. She was honestly surprised no one had figured it out yet.

Kate Beckett sighed to herself softly, adjusting her head's position atop his chest. She felt restless again—just as she always felt when the thought of their secret relationship being exposed entered her mind. She hated the idea of that happening. It made her stomach clench and her head spin. She shut her eyes. She didn't want to think about this. Instead, she reached an arm out, wrapping it around Rick's waist and clutching his side lightly. She pressed her body against his more fully, but he didn't move to draw her closer. In fact, he didn't move at all.

When she looked up at him, she realized the cause for his distraction.

Sitting on his bedside table was a picture of him and Alexis. There were multiple pictures of the two of them, actually. There was one of her as a baby, being held by her father, one of her as a little girl, sitting on his lap at Christmas, and finally as a teenager—or, more accurately, her as an adult. Kate smiled when she saw the last picture—the redhead's neck was thrown back and her mouth was open and spread wide in what looked like hysterical laughter. Beckett had no doubt that it was in response to something ridiculous that her father had said or done just before the camera snapped and captured the moment. He was grinning beside her in the frame.

"Rick?" She wondered, her eyes still roaming over the pictures. He didn't reply. Didn't even blink. He continued staring at the framed photographs of his own child, mesmerized. "Rick," she repeated again, a bit more forcefully this time. She closed her eyes momentarily when he didn't acknowledge her. She knew his preoccupation had merit. But she really needed to talk to him. Finally, she called firmly, "_Castle_."

He turned his head, as if he'd just heard her call his name for the first time. His surprised expression immediately melted away into a smile when he looked over at her; she was propped up against his side, her arm still wrapped around his body. She looked so beautiful, lying sprawled out in bed beside him like that. "Yeah?" He wondered, reaching out to tuck a few stray locks of her hair behind her ear. "What is it, Kate?"

Beckett licked her lips, not knowing what to say. She wondered if he'd even realized what he was doing, or what he was telling her with his silent, unresponsive body language. Finally, she just asked softly, "You miss her a lot, don't you?"

Castle smiled again, though she could tell it was a reflex this time, less natural than before. "Miss who?" He wondered immediately. He added, almost without thinking, "You're right here."

Kate Beckett forced herself not to smile at his answer; this was serious. Even so, his words warmed her heart while she replied stoically, "Alexis." She waited a beat, watching the way his eyes strayed from hers; he knew he was caught. And so did she. "That's why you invited me here, wasn't it?" She pressed softly, gently. She didn't want to blame him or make him feel guilty for doing so, but she wanted the facts. She always wanted the facts. "You asked me over so you wouldn't have to be alone on her first night away, didn't you?"

"I asked you here because I wanted you here," he replied, completely avoiding her questions.

Kate took that in stride, adding, "And because you missed having someone in the house."

Castle stayed silent at her side.

"She's your daughter, Rick," Beckett reminded him quietly, as if he'd forgotten. "You're allowed to miss her." She lifted her head, looking him directly in the eyes. "You know that, don't you?"

Castle sidestepped the question. "I've known she's been going away to school for months now," he pointed out. From the calculated way he spoke, Kate got the idea that he was more trying to convince himself than her. "And plus, she's only five miles away. She's not far. It isn't Stanford."

Kate shrugged, unconvinced. "She could be going to school three thousand miles away or three blocks away… That doesn't change the fact that she's not here now." She paused, adding almost apologetically, "Nor the fact that she won't be here until Thanksgiving."

His sigh at her point came out sounding more like a groan. "Don't remind me, please."

Kate eyed him sadly, murmuring, "Sorry." She lifted her hand from his side, placing it on his cheek. "I didn't meant to make this any harder for you." She bent forward and kissed him lightly. She stroked his cheek with her thumb as she pulled back. Looking into his eyes, she asked, "Are you sure you're going to be okay here?" She didn't need to add '_Alone_.'

"I'll be fine," Rick replied automatically. His face fell a moment later. "My mother will be here, anyway. She's decided to continue staying here even though Alexis has gone and…" He frowned. "Well, I don't really have the heart to kick her out."

"Kick her out?" Kate repeated, slightly alarmed that that possibility would have even entered his mind. She sat up straighter, drawing the sheet with her. "Why would you kick her out?"

Rick slowly rose into a sitting position as well, supported by the pillows behind him as she sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed. "Because," he began, looking into her eyes, "I was hoping I'd have the place to myself after Alexis left. I was hoping my mother would find somewhere else to stay and we could…" He trailed off, but Beckett quickly grasped his meaning.

Understanding flashed in her eyes as a smirk took shape on her lips. "We still can," she smiled, reaching for his hand. She tugged on it, pulling him closer. "We _have_, actually," she smiled, tilting her head so her lips were just centimeters from his. "Many times."

"I know we have." Kate nearly melted at the smooth, sexy sound of his voice. Part of her wondered if it was possible for him to bring her to orgasm just using the sound of his voice as stimulation. Somehow she didn't think it would be too tough of a task for someone like him.

She bit her lip to keep herself focused as her eyes met his. "Mm-hm," she murmured, holding back (if only for a moment) her rising urge to jump him. "We have." Her tone blatantly suggested that she'd be up to doing it again—and soon.

But Rick ignored her lusty glances and suggestions. Instead, he focused his attention on their still joined hands, shifting his so that their fingers lined up and intertwined with each other. "I was hoping we could use the apartment for something… more," he hinted softly. "You know… if you wanted to."

Kate stared at him, shocked into silence. It took her a moment to process what he'd said, but even after she had, Kate couldn't quite believe what he'd just said. Richard Castle was asking her—_her_—to… _move in_ with him? She licked her lips nervously, not knowing what to say. How long had he been planning this? And why was it coming up now? Wasn't it too soon? She cleared her throat, strengthened her voice, but it didn't do any good. She still sounded weak when she began uncertainly, "I…" and then promptly trailed off.

"It was a stupid idea," he stated, as if he hadn't heard her or didn't care for an answer. "I should have known that my mother would never leave. It wasn't just Alexis tying her down here."

Kate forced in a breath. "Rick…"

He shook his head, pulling back. "Forget about it," he murmured, getting to his feet. Kate watched, frozen in the middle of the bed, as he stood up and attempted to put the matter behind them. But there was no putting it behind anything for Kate. There was no hiding it. They couldn't—_she _couldn't—just forget that he'd so clearly indicated the future he'd thought of for them.

But apparently he could.

Before she could even grab her bearings, he was on his feet, calling, "I'm going to take a shower," before walking out the door without another word. Kate watched him go in silence, knowing there wasn't an invitation for her to join within that hasty declaration.

He turned just as he walked through the doorway, and for a moment when their eyes locked, Kate was sure he was going to stay. He was going to sit back down and they were going to talk about this. They were going to figure this out. Her breath caught in her throat as—for the millionth time—she remembered hearing him whisper _'I love you, Kate' _in her ear. Was that what all this was about? She suddenly wondered if he'd say it again, and how she would reply. But he didn't do any of that. Instead, he merely took a couple steps forward, bent down to her level to kiss her briefly, murmuring, "I'll see you tomorrow, Beckett," as he straightened up again.

She watched him go without a word; her heart thundering in her chest.

.

Richard Castle knew he was an idiot. He knew he was moron and he knew he was a kid. He acted like all of those things most of the time, so it stood to reason that he'd eventually embody all those words as well, didn't it?

He shut his eyes, bringing up a hand to cup his forehead. He really was stupid. Why had he said that? Why had he brought up them moving in together? Why hadn't he left it at sex—left it at what it had always been?

He rejected that last thought immediately. It was never about just sex between them, not since she'd first spent the night, and certainly not even for years beforehand. He loved her. He knew that. But… Why did being in love with her make him so _stupid _around her? Shouldn't he be past that high school attitude by now? He was a grown man. He should be able to be in love with a woman without completely embarrassing himself at every turn and fucking things up so badly he couldn't even stay in the room with her.

He ran his hands roughly through his hair as he stepped into the shower and turned on the faucet. Not only had he embarrassed himself, he'd insulted her. He'd practically kicked her out just one minute ago. Rick turned up the volume of the showerhead, attempting to drown out any sound—especially the opening and closing of his apartment's door—that would herald her departure. He didn't want to hear her leave. And yet he was too chicken to go back in there and apologize.

Rick Castle clenched his jaw, sighing angrily before he reached for the soap. Maybe he could scrub the stupid off of his skin… though he was certain by now that that particular affliction went bone-deep.

.

After he was finished, he shut off the water, rubbed his hair partly dry with a towel, and then cinched it around his waist. He had hoped the hot water and washing would remedy his foul mood, but if anything it only made it worse. He felt like he'd spent the last ten minutes trying to rinse the feel and scent of her off his body, when in reality he never wanted to let go of it.

He found himself sighing again, and he reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck tiredly as he made his way back to the bedroom. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't lounge in silence all night. Maybe he should call her. He perked up at that, curious as to what the right move was here. _Should _he call her? Would she even answer? If she did, what would he say?

He was still wondering when he pushed open his bedroom door. His eyes widened instantly when he saw that she—_somehow, _probably through the grace of god—was still there, still sitting in the middle of the mess of sheets where he'd last left her. She was even sitting in was the same place she'd occupied when he'd so rudely left and dismissed her as if she were a casual visitor.

She stared up at him, worry in her usually ever-confident green eyes. "Are you mad?" Her voice came out a whisper; one of the few times Rick had ever heard her speak so quietly… or so vulnerably. He tried not to let it get to him.

"Mad…" Rick was slow to catch up. "Mad about what?" _Why would I be mad?_ _Shouldn't _you_ be mad?_

Kate licked her lips. "About me staying. About how I didn't answer you. About how I didn't leave—"

"—And I didn't _want _you to leave," Rick interrupted, regret filling both his eyes and his voice. "I didn't want you to leave, Kate." He closed his eyes, slowly making his way to her side. He sank onto the bed with a heavy sigh, and after she scooted over to his side, he murmured tiredly, "I'm such an ass."

She shook her head, linking her arm through his, still damp from the shower. "No you're not," she replied at once. A half-smile turned up her lips. "Of all the men I've met in my life, Richard Castle, you definitely don't top the 'ass' list. In fact," she added, as if it were an impressive feat, "you don't even qualify. Not to me."

She'd spoken completely seriously, but he couldn't help to joke, nudging her gently as he mused, "But I thought you loved my ass."

She let out a quiet laugh, and just like that, she saw how they could push things under the rug. She turned her head, stared into his hypnotic eyes… Even after she'd blinked, even after she'd drawn a breath… She could still see how they could forget what he'd offered, lose themselves in each other, and never speak of it again. But Kate couldn't do that, not now. She took a deep breath and then asked, "So you want me to move in?"

She listened to him let out a long sigh. "I did," he finally answered, his voice serious and quiet. "But with my mother here…"

She nodded. "It's not a good time."

Rick froze for a moment, taking in her short, soft statement for all it was worth. He turned towards her slowly, his eyes seeking out hers as he reached over and placed a hand on her naked thigh. "Kate…" He paused, rolling his lips together as he thought on the best way to phrase this. "Are you saying…"

"…that I'd be open to it," she finished for him, looking into his eyes. She heard him breathe a sigh of relief and felt the need to add, because it was true, "That being said, I think it's a good thing Martha will be staying with you, though, so we don't…" She swallowed when she saw the hurt and surprise flash through his eyes. "I just mean… We need to give ourselves time, Rick." She closed her eyes briefly in relief when she saw him relax. It helped her to relax too, and she reached for his hand, squeezing it, as she added, "I don't want this to move too fast. I don't want to get caught up in things and then realize one day too far down the line that we skipped too many steps."

"We aren't skipping any steps," Rick pointed out, recalling their years-long working relationship and eventual friendship. "We're doing this right."

Kate couldn't help but smile at how confident he sounded. His tone didn't even hint at the slightest worry or concern. She breathed a sigh of relief again and leaned her shoulder against his. "I think we're doing this right, too." She pressed her head against his, nuzzling her cheek onto his shoulder blade. A faint smile tipped up her lips when she felt him draw her closer and press a light kiss to her hair.

"I have a condition," he murmured softly a few seconds later. Beckett turned her head into his skin, yawning. She suddenly felt so tired, so weary, now that all the worry had left her and the stress had died away. All she wanted to do was go to bed with him one last time, and then maybe fall asleep in his arms since she suspected she'd be too fatigued to move afterwards. She bit her lip, realizing just how comfortable she'd be living here when things inevitably came to that. She could easily get used to falling asleep in this bed, falling asleep with him, and waking up in the same exact place with the same exact person.

"Yeah?" She wondered through another yawn. "A condition for what?"

"If we end up living together, you have to tell the precinct first."

Beckett stalled, swallowing nervously, but eventually managed, "Okay." She was in no way looked forward to informing Captain Victoria Gates of their… _involved _relationship. She felt like shuddering just thinking of the look that woman would give her when she said the words. Imagining having Castle there to back her up only made things ten times worse. She had no doubt that his attempts to ameliorate the situation would only muddy the waters. And after how he'd smashed those precious dolls of hers…

"And I don't mean just Gates," Castle told her softly, "I mean the entire precinct, Kate. Kevin, Javier, Lanie… Everyone and anyone who asks. We can't keep this a secret much longer, and it's better if it comes straight from us instead of through the grapevine." He paused for a half-second, and in that time, Kate lifted her head from his shoulder, staring into his eyes with her charged green ones. What was he talking about? Telling Gates was one thing, it was done out of professional respect for one superior, but Ryan and Esposito? Lanie? The entire _precinct?_ Was he insane? "And if we really will be living together," he continued quietly, ignoring the strife in her eyes, "I don't want to feel like I'm in hiding. I don't want us to have to leave in different cars to avoid suspicion or make up an excuse for our separate whereabouts when we're really just going to be lying in bed together every night."

Kate didn't know what to say. She loved the picture he painted—the freedom, the personal liberty, was intoxicating—but it was still only half a picture. And she couldn't do what he was asking because of that other half. She just couldn't do it, and it had nothing to do with the idea that she was embarrassed of the fact that she was dating Richard Castle—far from it, actually—but more so about everyone else's emotions and reactions… especially the negative ones. What she didn't want was to walk through the halls of the 12th and be reminded of high school. She didn't want her and Castle's relationship to turn into water cooler talk or gossip or anything except what it was—completely _private._

"I'm not ready for that," she blurted, unable to hold back the truth. She shook her head vigorously. "I can't—" Her voice broke off for a moment before she whispered, while placing her hand on top of his, "Rick, I just can't."

Thankfully—_so _thankfully—he smiled. Kate let herself relax. _So he understands, _she thought, grateful. _He gets it_.

"I know," he replied with a nod. He took her hand in his, lifted it to his mouth, and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I know you can't, Kate."

"You… know?" Kate wondered, confused. She drew her hand back slowly, studying him. "What do you mean, you_ know_?" Her eyes narrowed. "And why do you look so happy about this? I thought _you _were the one who wanted _me_ to move in in the first place!"  
"I was," he answered calmly. That smile was still peeking at the corners of his lips. "And I do want you to move in. But you're right, with my mother living here still… It's not a good time." When his smile widened, the corners of his eyes crinkled. "But I want to make sure that when it _is _a good time, there's nothing standing in the way of us." He tilted his head towards her. "And I mean _nothing,_ like, I don't know, erasing those hundreds of lies we've been telling to every single person we work with for the past three weeks."

"You know it was necessary, Castle," Beckett shot back.

"And it still is," he agreed. "But what I'm telling you is that when you're ready, when you're prepared to tell everyone… Well, I can drive you from work that day… to your new home." A flirtatious smile turned up his lips. She bit hers, trying not to think of the escapades they could get into in the drive from the precinct to Castle's apartment. "I can make you dinner," he murmured softly, bending forward to kiss her lips, "we can have candlelight and music and… Mm," he spread kisses over her cheek before pulling back a few inches. "And then I'll take you to bed and show you what a good idea deciding to move in with me _really _was."

Kate couldn't help but smile. "That sounds really nice," she told him quietly.  
He smiled back when he saw the warmth and—dare he think it?—love in her eyes. "I was hoping you'd say that," he murmured, bending forward to kiss her slowly.

As the kiss deepened, Kate let herself fall back against the mattress and Rick quickly turned and rolled over on top of her. He framed her face with one hand, letting the other tangle itself in her lustrous hair, and used both forearms to hold his body above hers. When they broke for breath, he trailed his lips down to her neck, his breathing growing heavier and heavier.

"Don't think this is a free pass," she informed him breathlessly, already clutching him close with her ankles and anchoring her arms around his neck desperately. "You taking me to bed tonight does not mean I will be telling the precinct tomorrow."

He grinned against her skin, knowing what she said was true, and chuckled softly as he pressed one last kiss to her heated skin before answering, "That won't stop me from trying."

.

_Castle Note:__ I would loved to have done a chapter about Kate's apparent "kinky box," but I have no idea how to write kink. Hopefully someone else will come up with that one and publish it! :)_

_Author's Note:__ I'd like to quickly mention reviews to you guys. As much as I love seeing that this story is gaining a following and becoming some people's favorites, I would love it if some of you guys who have been silent could give me actual feedback. As I've said, this is my first-ever foray into the Castle world, fanfiction-wise. I would love to hear your honest opinions about the chapters and my writing, if you could just take a moment to let me know._

_Thank you for reading. Please leave your thoughts by hitting the button below. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_Summary__: Takes place during the skinny-dipping scene in 5x04, sans the dead body._

_Rating:__ M_

_Author's Note:__ I apologize for the wait. School and my other WIPs have kept me busy. Please note that I have never written anything resembling pool sex before… So this is a shot in the dark. Please enjoy and go easy with your reviews! Thank you all SO MUCH for your support thus far! :)_

_._

The moon was bright and full as it shown down on the beaches, the Hamptons, and a particularly warm swimming pool. Katherine Beckett couldn't help but grin to herself as she followed her boyfriend through the gate and across the stone patio. She couldn't help but fidget as she walked; she couldn't ever remember being so naked while still wearing "clothes"—if the short robe she was currently sporting (with nothing underneath) could be considered clothes. She bit down on her lip to keep her burgeoning grin under control; she couldn't help but wonder if Rick had thought ahead too—if he was wearing anything underneath _his _robe.

"I am sure you will find the temperature suitable," Richard Castle told his girlfriend as they walked toward the water, "but if you would like it any warmer," he added, turning around, "I can change the temperature or…" He trailed off, staring at the NYPD detective in awe as she peeled off her robe, revealing her completely bare body beneath. "I could just… stop talking." He paused, taking a moment to look her up and down in all her naked glory before informing her, as if she hadn't already known, "You forgot your suit."

Kate couldn't help but grin, matching his amusement and revealing two rows of perfectly straight teeth. She bit her tongue momentarily before replying in mischievous whisper, and a half laugh, "I know." Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and Rick couldn't help but take it as an invitation. He stepped forward, his eyes oogling her naked frame; her breasts, her toned stomach, her legs…

"Beautiful," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her bare back and pulling her towards him so forcefully that she practically fell into him. He could feel her smile widen as his mouth covered hers, and when their lips broke—after a rather heated kiss—they both grinned at each other like two kids in a candy store.

"So where'd you get this idea?" He wondered, one of his hands trailing down to her shapely ass. Kate's grin widened when he squeezed one of the round cheeks, kneading it with his fingers. "Not that I'm objecting, of course…"

"Oh, no," she smiled, "you'd never _dare _do that."

Rick smirked, pulling her closer. "No." His lips dipped down to hers. "I certainly wouldn't."

Kate Beckett's laughter quickly turned to moans as the two slowly made their way, stumbling, towards the pool. Their kiss was so heated, so deep, so filled with intoxicating tastes and familiar tongues, that neither noticed how far they'd walked until the ground disappeared beneath them.

Rick fell in first—not even having time to sputter aloud—and Kate followed right behind. Wrapped in his arms as she was, there had been no time to entangle their limbs in time to keep one of the two dry. They both gasped as they came up for air, overjoyed that they hadn't fallen in the shallowest end to the left and hurt themselves.

Staring at his soaked robe, hair, and skin; his eyes wild and senses in disarray, Kate Beckett couldn't help but laugh aloud. Grinning, she swam a little ways towards him, her hand automatically falling to the tie at his waist. She frowned when she pulled it away, noting that he did, in fact, have his trunks on. "You're overdressed," she noted, placing her wet hands on his chest. Rick smirked, shrugging out of the soaked robe and letting it float away.

"Better?" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and wading a little deeper out into the pool. Kate let herself be pulled along, leaning forward for another deep kiss. She accepted his tongue into her mouth eagerly, moaning quite loudly as it swiped within her mouth. She pressed her naked body against his; when she heard him grunt softly, she knew he could feel the sharp pricks of her tight nipples against his chest. She smiled at that, but soon felt like frowning. She wished he could feel how wet she was for him too, but most likely all that evidence had been washed away already by the water surrounding them. She tried not to worry how she'd accommodate his large size without that lubrication. They'd make it work, she assured herself; they always made it work.

"Actually," she murmured, slipping her hands beneath his waistline when they parted for air, "I was talking about your trunks."

"I—see that—now," Rick grunted immediately, struggling to breathe normally as her deft hands took ahold of his erection, stroking it again and again, as if it had needed any encouragement to get up. Beneath the water, he kicked his trunks away, letting them float out into the warm water to join his discarded robe. "Mm," he whispered, bending forward to press kisses to her neck. "You certainly know what you want tonight."

Kate threw her head back, letting her hair dip into the water and simultaneously exposing more of her skin for him to cover with those hot lips. Her fingers gripped his biceps when he grazed his teeth over her collarbone. "I certainly do," she replied, her brazen whisper matching his as her eyes smoldered like hot coals even under the lights.

That was all it took.

One second, she was staring into his eyes as they treaded water together, the next she was being pressed up against the side of the pool and her breath was escaping her in pants, coming in in gasps. "Castle!" Surprise rippled through body and perked her senses as his mouth and hands reached forward to devour her.

"You're so open for me," he whispered huskily, his lips going for her neck while his fingers explored her aching folds.

"More…" She couldn't help but moan, her head falling back and hitting the concrete with a dull _thump._ She barely felt the slight pain; she was lightheaded already from the promise of pleasure from him. "More, Rick, come on."

"As you wish," he smirked, removing his lips from her neck and angling his hips to meet hers. Kate whimpered, feeling his fingers spread her wide to accept his thick cock. She gasped aloud, her entire body seizing and her back arching so sharply as he pushed inside her that she scratched her shoulders against the concrete wall hard enough to make her certain she'd leave bloodstains behind.

"_Christ!"_ Her voice strangled, her muscles clenched, she could do nothing but pant as he continued to fill her with his suddenly impossibly long length. Somehow, it felt like that first time between them all over again—she could feel every inch of him as he moved inside her. And at the first push, too—she had no idea he could feel that good inside her immediately. She shuddered, filled with desire, and silently vowed that they'd have to have sex in pools more often if it heightened things so acutely. She could already feel her body clamping tight around his.

Though she'd been worried about the water washing away her wetness before, it hardly seemed to matter now. In fact, the absence of the lubrication only intensified things—made her body more aware of his presence inside her, let her feel every single vein and curve of him.

"Ohh…" She moaned aloud as he began moving inside her with earnest. Every time he thrust up, her back scraped against the wall, but the pain was so insignificant compared to the pleasure he was giving her that it didn't even cross her mind to complain. She wrapped her legs around him, propping herself up with her arms on the ledge to give him fuller, better—more open—access.

It worked like a charm. She could feel her orgasm mounting as he began pumping into her with more vigor after she'd opened herself wider for him.

"Mm," he breathed heavily into her ear, panting now under the growing pressure, "god, you're so sexy, Kate."

"Well, I try," she grinned, gasping as he pushed himself deeper inside her, touching that spot he always managed to find to knock her off-guard. "Oh, Rick…" His name left her in a throaty moan. Castle quickly took advantage of her open mouth, covering it with his and mimicking the motions of his penis inside her with his tongue in her mouth. He could feel her getting closer and closer. Her hands went from gripping the edge of the pool to clutching his back tightly. Her nails were digging into his skin—probably drawing blood—but he didn't care. He just kept thrusting into her, pushing up and drawing back down, rocking her body so roughly against the side of the pool that waves were actually created by their lovemaking.

"You close?" Rick grunted, knowing that he himself was only seconds away from blowing. "You there, baby?"

"Al-Almost," Kate whispered, gasping as his cock plunged inside her, so much deeper this time. He moved closer, his body covering hers as he reached out to brace himself on the pool's edge. His hands gripped the ledge as he thrust inside her, fast, fast, fast. "Oh!" She let out a shocked gasp; he knew what that meant. "Oh, _oh—_RICK!"

He came not a second after her, having held back as long as he could to ensure she released first. His body collapsed on top of hers, his arms automatically wrapping around her and pressing them both up against the pool's edge to keep them afloat.

"Oh, Castle…" Kate's breathing was labored, heavy, and he knew just from her tone that they wouldn't be going anywhere soon. Slowly, carefully, he maneuvered them towards shallower waters.

"You all right?" He wondered, still dazed, as their feet skimmed the bottom of the pool. Standing up fully now, his hands rose from her waist to her back, intending to pull her closer. When he felt her rough skin, scratched raw, he pulled back, worried and confused. "Turn around," he murmured, alert now despite his confusion.

She did so, and his eyes widened when he saw the red rawness of her back and shoulder blades. He could see blood where the skin had broken. "Kate…" Her name caught in his throat as guilt filled his body. _I did this._ His hands shook as he drew them away from her. He couldn't believe he'd hurt her. "I'm so…" A lump lodged in his throat, and try as he might, he couldn't voice the word. _Sorry. I'm so sorry._

"It's okay." To his surprise, she was smiling—small, but genuine—when she turned back around. "If it had really hurt, I would've told you to stop." Her tongue peeked out between her teeth again as she smirked. "But all I could focus on was how damn good you felt inside me, Rick."

Though he struggled not to, Richard Castle couldn't help but smirk back at his girlfriend. "Really?" He wondered aloud, seriously doubting it now that he saw how he'd hurt her.

"_Oh, _yeah." A little laugh escaped from between her lips as she reached up, cupping his face. "Don't you worry," she smiled, looking up into his eyes. They were clouded with concern, with guilt, and she wanted them to be happy and cheerful again. "Tonight was the best night yet, trust me." She pressed her lips to his.

He stared at her for a long minute after their lips broke, his hand tucking her wet hair behind her ear and then cupping her cheek gently. "You mean that?" He whispered softly, staring deep into her eyes. "You're not lying to me to make me feel better?"

"Castle, I wouldn't lie to you about this," Kate replied patiently. She bent forward to kiss him again. "My back will heal quick enough. Don't worry about it."

"I have to," he murmured, stroking her cheekbone gently with a thumb. A faint smile turned up his lips a minute later as an idea hit him. "Turn around," he instructed again quietly. Kate did so, drawing her hair to the side, knowing he'd want to inspect the damage once again. She sighed, wishing he wasn't so hell-bent on blaming himself. Honestly, it hadn't hurt. The feelings he'd been evoking inside her were so much more powerful than a couple of scratches.

She turned her head in surprise when she felt his lips on her cuts. "C-Castle," she stuttered, looking over her shoulder in shock. His eyes met hers for a split second before he bent back down, pressing his lips to her skin. For a long while, they stood like that, her back to him, his lips tracing over her mass of cuts and scrapes that reddened and roughed her usually smooth and lightly tanned shoulders.

When he finally pulled back, she had to admit that she felt better. It made her smile to see how happy he appeared when he heard that. She leaned forward to kiss him lovingly on the cheek before passing by his side and making her way to the shallow end of the pool.

He followed her with his eyes, wondering, "You leaving already, Kate?"

Kate smiled faintly over her shoulder at him, answering, "Not yet," before sitting down on the steps leading into the pool. The crest of her breasts could be seen above the waterline. "I'm just tired," she replied sheepishly, lounging back. "I think I'm going to rest for a little while."

Rick grinned, making his way towards her. "Be sure to get your energy up," he noted quietly, settling down beside her, "because I have lots of plans for you yet. All of which include a soft bed for you to lie on," he finished flatly.

Kate laughed softly, leaning her head to the side to rest it atop his shoulder. "Mm, good," she kissed his wet skin. "Just give me a couple minutes."

He smiled warmly, wrapping an arm around her side under the water. "Take all the time you need," he replied at once. His voice lowered a few seconds later as he whispered in her ear, "Within reason, that is."

Kate didn't need to reach over and touch him to know that he wanted her again already. She couldn't hide the smile that bloomed on her flushed face at the realization of that fact. She reached over, taking his hand and threading her fingers with his. She felt him lean over, kissing her hair. She shifted closer, resting her head against his chest. She could feel his heart beat beneath his wet skin; she could feel the warmth from his body as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. With him so close, she was suddenly remember of that day in the graveyard, of lying in the grass and feeling him crouch over her, of hearing him say, over and over again _Kate, I love you._ For the longest time, she thought—or at least tried to pretend—that she'd dreamed it all. Why would he ever love her? Why would he ever let him care _so much _about someone who was so obviously messed up?

But he _had _said it. He'd said it, said it again… He'd held her and stared into her eyes and he hadn't moved, not until she finally passed out. She had felt so comforted then. She knew she was going to die. She'd been shot in the chest, in the heart—she was _going _to die. It was a fact. But still… She'd been in his arms, his lips had been nearly close enough to kiss… And he was there, telling her he loved her. _I love you, Kate._

She didn't even have to think before she whispered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, "I love you, Rick." Of all the words she'd even said in her life, those four came the most naturally, came the easiest. She wondered, in the back of her head, how long she'd felt this feeling, how long it had been bottled up inside her, just waiting for the right moment.

She heard his breath catch in his chest, felt his heartbeat pick up inside his ribcage. She knew he was waiting, waiting and wanting: wanting to know if she truly meant it, wanting to know why she'd chosen now to say it…

She didn't have an explanation for him. She just knew now that the time was right.

So she lifted her head, rested her chin on his shoulder, and stared into his wide, shocked eyes with a happy smile playing on her lips. She repeated the words again. She said them again and again until he sprang forward, his lips and body slamming into hers. His arms wrapped around her at once, holding her in place so she wouldn't fall back on the concrete of the steps that surrounded them.

When they finally parted for air, he pulled away to stare into her eyes and gauge her reaction more fully. "I didn't bring you here," he began quickly, "because I wanted to make you say—"

Kate shook her head at once. "Castle, I know," she interrupted. A smile flickered on her lips, and she reached out, placing her hand on his forearm. "Rick, I said it because I meant it, because I felt it." Warmth spread inside her when she saw that hopefulness bloom on his face. "I didn't say it because you already had; I didn't say it because I thought I owed it to you. Tonight just… felt right."

"That's a good enough reason for me," he replied, laughing in obvious relief.

She smiled back, squeezing his arm. "Good," she whispered.

They sat like that for a few minutes, facing each other with their hands and arms entangled, before the air finally got too chilly for them to remain outside and out of the water. Rick stood first, extending his hand to her. Kate took it at once, allowing him to lift her to her feet.

"Where are we off to now?" Kate asked, even though she knew the answer.

Rick reached down, taking her hand and lining their fingers up together. He tugged her along, leading the way to the sliding doorway. As he opened it, he finally answered her question, though it hadn't been what she'd been expecting. "I want you to come into the kitchen," he told her quietly, closing the door and locking it behind them. "We've got a first aid kit in their somewhere."

_That's unnecessary, _were the first words that came to Kate Beckett's lips. _I'm not hurt bad; barely at all. _But she didn't speak those words. When she opened her mouth, she still only seemed to be capable of uttering those same three words.

He kissed her when she said them again, jokingly noting that they might have to take a detour to the bedroom first if she kept that up. She smiled, squeezing his hand with hers, but didn't pressure him. She knew he wanted to take care of her, and she'd let him do so, tonight and every other one that followed. She didn't realize until he was carefully applying thick bandages to even her most shallow cuts that she hadn't allowed anyone to take care of her since her mother had died. She didn't know how to tell him that, didn't know how to make him see what that meant, so when he finished, she simply took his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. His eyes found hers, and she hoped he could see all the love and gratitude in her eyes as he stared into them. It had taken her months, years, to tell him how she really felt. She didn't know how much longer it would take for her to tell him what he really meant to her.

For now, Kate Beckett simply settled for the phrase that was quickly becoming a favorite conversation starter for her. She whispered it in his ear, her hand clutching his as they practically ran to the bedroom.

_I love you._

.

.

.

Author's Note: I hope the ending didn't throw you guys off too much. I honestly added the "I love you" last-minute, so I won't be offended if you guys don't like it. Again, I apologize for the wait! Thank you all for reading nonetheless. Please leave me a review below!


End file.
